La vengeance de l'épisode 100
by Shiina-chan
Summary: Nino aurait dût se méfier certaines personnes sont rancunière, à son plus grand déplaisir ...ou pas.


**Auteur** : Shiina

**Genre **:OS, Yaoi, lemon

**Pairing **: ..?.../Nino Mouahah! Surprise

**Disclamer** : Les johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement T_T...(heureusement pour eux XD)

**La vengence de l'épisode 100**

Ninomiya se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la loge et se pris la tête entre les mains, il était déprimé...nan pire complètement désespéré il poussa un long soupir...il était 20h le VS Arashi d'aujourd'hui avait été long et épuisant c'était le 100e avec l'équipe du drama Joker et Harisenbon, le tournage c'était finis il y a plus d'une heure et le studio était maintenant désert il n'y avait plus personne à part lui, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'était pas partit comme tous les autres ? ….enfaite il lui était arrivé une chose horrible, le pire crime qu'on pouvait lui faire subir (ou presque ) …...sa DS avait disparu, catastrophe, sacrilège! Sa précieuse console était introuvable, il l'avait perdu ...perdu ?...mouais il supposait plutôt qu'un membre d'Arashi ou quelqu'un d'autre lui avait caché, mais malheureusement il eut beau faire un interrogatoire à toutes les personnes ayant accès à la loge tout le monde niait les faits, Le détective Ninomiya décida donc de les laisser partir et c'est comme ça que petit à petit le studio se vida et qu'il s'y retrouva seul, il prit une grande dose de motivation et se remit à chercher …..puis de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa DS (et oui c'est ça d'être un geek ). Alors que ses pensées divaguaient il se rendit compte que le studio une fois vide était légèrement effrayant ...(tout le monde sait que Nino n'est pas un trouillard ...ahem regardez l'épisode de la maison hantée °°'')...il n'y avait aucuns bruits à part le grésillement presque inaudible du compteur électrique et le « ploc » répété d'un robinet sûrement mal fermé, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche cherchant un éventuel on-ne-sait-quoi, respira un bon coup et se remit à chercher. Il s'avança vers le bureaux et ouvrit un a un les tiroirs, étant dos à la porte il ne pût pas voir l'ombre s'avancer vers lui tout doucement, sans aucun bruits ….pas à pas elle se rapprocha de sa future victime innocente et inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Une fois arrivée derrière le jeune homme, l'ombre posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit et souffla dans son cou ….Nino n'ayant rien vu, ni entendu sursauta et poussa un petit cri, il voulu se retourner pour voir la personne (ou la chose ? O.O) derrière mais celle ci la bloqua contre le bureau et lui maintint les hanches pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, malgré la peur qui l'envahit il voulu parler mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix lui chuchota a l'oreille :

« -Tu cherches quelque chose ?

À ce moment là le cerveau de Nino se mit en marche et analysa la situation :

Soit c'était un fantôme, soit une personne qui voulait lui faire une blague, soit vu la phrase « l'odieuse » personne qui lui avait caché sa DS...han ou alors c'était un fantôme qui voulait lui faire une blague et qu'il lui avait piquer sa console...mais alors que dans sa tête se jouait un théâtre mental complètement stupide pire que les réflexions d'Aiba, il eut une illumination, la voix masculine de la personne lui disais quelque chose, il était sûr de la connaître, il mit alors en marche le processus de reconnaissance vocale …...(désolé pour le gros délire mais c'est pour garder un peu de suspens)

étape 1 : enregistrement de la voix...loading...100%... finish

étape 2 : analyse de la voix...loading...100%...finish

étape 3 : comparaison et reconnaissance de la voix …..loading...100%...finish

A ce moment Nino se sentit soulagé, il avait été vraiment stupide de ne pas reconnaître la personne derrière lui tout de suite, il avait même honte de s'être fait avoir comme ça.

« - Nan mais t'est pas bien j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Cria presque Kazunari

-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais t'en douter enfin en un mot je dirais : vengeance répondit l'autre

- Vengeance...eto...vengeance de quoi ?. Demanda Nino quand soudain il se rappela ...ok je vois tu m'en veux pour le falling pipe...mais attend t'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir rajouta t-il avec un petit rire inquiet

-Aucune tu dis ? Attend voir...fis semblant de réfléchir la personne qui tenait encore fermement Nino ….peut être à cause du fait que tu ais révélé quelque chose de gênant ? Ou alors que tu m'ai fait perdre en ne choisissant pas les bonnes pailles ….et sûrement d'autres dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler

-c'est déjà pas mal chuchota le plus petit mais attend se reprit-il avec une voix plus forte c'est le jeu ! j'allais pas te laisser gagner exprès!...donc dans ce cas là je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as pris ma DS ? Franchement c'est absolument pas approprié !

dit Nino qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait que sa précieuse console disparaisse

-Effectivement t'as raison… je devrais te punir plus sévèrement, te prendre ta DS c'est pas assez… répondit il d'une façon assez effrayante pour le pauvre Nino

_-mince réfléchi avant de parler _se sermonna Kazunari. Mais tu sais Ryo ?

-Nani ?

-Je t'aime , tu m'aimes donc tu devrais pouvoir me pardonner nan ? Demanda Nino avec une petite voix

-Alors pour bien te répondre : tu m'aimes ? J'en suis vraiment heureux ,je t'aime ? Oui bien sur n'en doute pas une seconde ….te pardonner la par contre, ça va être dur ….à moins que tu ais une idée pour me faciliter la tâche ? Proposa Ryo avec un sourire charmeur qui laissait deviner ses intentions.

-Eto...pour me faire pardonner ?...et bien on rentre chez moi, je te prépare ton plat préféré, je t'offre mon dernier éclair au chocolat, je te fais couler un bain et je te laisse jouer 20 minutes avec ma DS ...ça te va ?

-…Oui c'est une idée mais c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête.

Lui dit Ryo en passant doucement sa langue sur le cou de Nino qui frissonna sous la douce caresse

-Je m'en serais douté venant d'un pervers comme toi

-Pervers qui est aussi ton petit ami

-Il semblerait en effet …...bon au pire on rentre et on en parle nan ? Proposa Nino qui malgré son air calme n'était pas vraiment rassuré

-Ou alors on reste et on règle ça ici ? Dit Nishikido en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus petit

-Ah nan j'veux pas, peu importe ce que tu prévois hors de question qu'on reste ici t'imagines si quelqu'un revient !

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles Nino se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens pour s'échapper de la prise de Ryo mais son action héroïque eu l'effet inverse car au lieu de sentir les mains de son petit ami le lâcher, il sentit plutôt une bosse se former et appuyer dans le bas de son dos juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il s'arrêta net de bouger, si Ryo était déjà excité c'était trop tard pour espérer trouver une échappatoire, bien que d'un côté malgré son inquiétude il était pressé de voir ce que lui réservait son petit ami qui arrivait toujours à le faire céder et lui faire vivre des choses qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait faire, en fin de compte même si Ryo avait quelques défauts il était vraiment le petit ami idéal et sortir avec lui était vraiment amusant et ….« e_t merde je me met à penser comme une jeune collégienne avec_ s_on premier amour_ » se dit Kazunari avec auto dérision. Quand soudain coupant court à ses réflexions le plus grand le retourna et l'embrassa , le baiser devient vite passionné, Ryo passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Nino qui lui posa les siennes sur les hanches du plus jeune, après quelques instants ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Nino avait les joues rouges, le souffle saccadé et les yeux embrumés de désir lui donnant un air mignon et légèrement débauché selon Ryo. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Nino puis il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Kazunari qui, avec un soupir, pencha la tête dans l'autre sens pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Le plus petit, tellement absorbé par la sensation des lèvres de son amant contre sa peau, sentit à peine Ryo lui prendre les mains et lui passer dans le dos, il entendit un bruit de poche et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir il se retrouva les poignet attaché dans le dos .

-Nan j'y crois pas t'avais tout prévu ! Dit Nino avec une moue indignée

-Et oui , j'te l'avais dit nan ? Tu t'en sortirais pas comme ça répondit Ryo avec un sourire, fier de la réaction du gamer

-Détache moi ! Exigea presque Kazunari

-Hummm...nan, j'ai une meilleur idée, ...allonge toi lui chuchota le membre de NEWS d'une voix séductrice,

Partagé entre l'envie et la fatigue, l'anxiété par rapport à sa DS chérie et son amour pour Ryo, Nino fit un rapide choix dans sa tête et fit par se laisser allonger sur le bureau. Lentement, Ryo se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps soumis de son amant. Elles arrivèrent au niveau de son ventre et soulevèrent son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse fin mais musclé et aux yeux de Ryo, totalement envoûtant. Si bien qu'il s'affaira à le lécher, le mordiller ou l'embrasser, après quelques instant trouvant le t-shirt de nino gênant il décida tout simplement de l'arracher sous le regards réprobateur de kazunari, il lui sourit, puis remonta au niveau de sa poitrine et souffla doucement sur les boutons de chair rosé qu'il taquina jusqu'à les faire rougir, nino sous cette douce torture ne pût retenir ses gémissements de plaisirs, Ryo fier de l'effet produit sur son amant continua en traçant de sa langue une ligne brulante jusqu'au cou du gamer, il s'appliqua ensuite à le marquer lui laissant un magnifique suçon, pris par son action il bougea son bassin contre celui de nino, entrainant le frottement de leurs érections, kazunari surpris par ce geste se cambra rapprochant autant qu'il était possible leurs corps en ébullition, sous se contact plus qu'explicite ils gémirent a l'unisson, Nishikido voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant et que lui aussi avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et glissa sa main sous le pantalon de nino, il caressa la verge tendu de son amant à travers le tissu lui soutirant un long gémissement, Ryo défit ensuite la ceinture du gamer et d'un geste expert fit glisser les habits de nino à ses chevilles le laissant complètement nu, Ryo ne pût s'empêcher de détailler et de dévorer du regard sans aucune discrétion le corps de son amant, le fait d'être dans son plus simple élément et de sentir le regards brûlant de ryo gêna nino qui commença à se tortiller et à rougir, le plus grand sourit face à la timidité de son amant et enleva ses vêtements libérant sa verge devenu presque douloureuse, Kazunari ne pût s'empêcher à son tour d'admirer le corps de Ryo, il sortit de sa contemplation en sentant le souffle chaud de ryo sur son sexe dressé, le kanjani passa sa langue sur toute la longueur puis le prit en bouche et commença un lent vas et viens, nino cria et son corps se cambra tellement la sensation était intense, le rythme de ryo s'accéléra aux même titre que les gémissement de kazunari, puis tout en continuant ses mouvements amena deux doigts vers la bouche de son amant et caressa doucement ses lèvres, le plus petit compris le message et enroula sa langue autour des doigts pour ensuite imiter le même acte que ryo, une fois bien imbibés, nishikido descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant et commença à le préparer doucement, il était vraiment excité et souhaitait plus que tout retrouver sa place dans le corps de son amant mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le blesser, il s'appliqua donc à faire en sorte qu'il ne sentent aucune douleurs, après quelques instant il sentit que nino sous le poids des deux plaisirs combinés était sur le point de venir, il retira ses doigts et stoppa tout mouvements laissant nino tremblant :

-Ryo...c..continue ...j..j'ai..besoin ..de..

-Iee...j..je te rappel ..que c'est une punition..donc c'est moi qui décide répondit ryo d'une voix rauque

Pour toute réponse gémit longuement, nikishi écarta doucement les jambes de son amant et se positionna à son entrée, il ancra son regard dans celui de kazunari et vît ses yeux brumés par le désirs et la tendresse..reflet de ses propres sentiments, il était tellement prêt, tout comme lui ...ils en avaient tellement envies …d'un geste souple et rapide il se glissa dans le corps brûlant de nino, deux cris brisèrent le silence du studio, Ryo essaya de se calmer et ferma les yeux, haletant, attendant que nino s'habitue à sa présence, le gamer quand à lui inspira fortement et essaya de reprendre une respiration normal, c'était tellement bon, pourtant ce n'était pas leurs première fois, mais il avait l'impression que chaque était différentes, ryo sentant que nino était prêt entama un lent et langoureux vas et viens, il défit le lien et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de kazunari, peu à peu ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, et après quelques instants ryo trouva enfin l'endroit qui ferait voir des étoiles a nino, leurs gémissement devinrent des cris, envahissant la pièce et sûrement les couloirs, mais peu importe, ils s'en fichait complètement, perdu dans leurs monde où il n'y avait de places que pour eux deux, évacuant l'attente qu'il avait du subir ryo se mit a pilonner littéralement nino, le faisant presque hurler, après quelques coups se sentant proche et voyant que nino ne tarderais pas à venir, il arrêta tout mouvements kazunari le regarda avec incompréhension mais au lieu de continuer il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de nino puis posa son front contre celui de son amant, nino surpris par ce geste dont la douceur contrastait avec leur ébat, ferma les yeux et profita malgré son impatience de se doux contact, Ryo quand à lui hésita à briser le silence en parlant, pourtant c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté, il voulait lui dire encore une fois, même si il était sur que nino le savait, il ressentait le besoin de lui répéter encore

-Kazu...je t'aime ...je t'aime tellement ...chuchota Ryo contre la bouche de son amant.

Le gamer sourit tendrement face à cette déclaration et répondit d'une voix douce

-Je t'aime aussi...

Ryo après avoir entendu cette phrase sentit un sentiment de joie l'envahir, nino n'étais pas le genre de personne à dire ce qu'il ressentait facilement donc entendre ces mots de la bouche de son amant le rendit vraiment heureux, il se releva puis sans prévenir nino il donna un dernier coups de rein, sûrement le plus violent depuis le début, ils atteignirent alors leurs paroxysmes et se libérèrent en mêmes temps, l'un en l'autre et l'autre entre leurs deux corps en sueurs, Ryo se laissa tomber sur la poitrine du plus petit prenant soin de ne pas non plus l'écraser, puis après récupérés leurs souffles il dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« -Alors j'espère que t'a retenus la leçon ?

-Ah oui ça tu peux en être sûr répondit nino d'une voix sérieuse

-et alors, la conclusion ?

-Et bien... la prochaine fois ...je ferais en sorte que tu n'obtiennes même pas 5 points dit kazunari avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin

-Oï kazu-chan …...sale gosse va !

Ils partirent ensuite dans une bataille de chatouilles, oubliant tout le reste, aussi bien la défaite de ryo, que la DS de nino...

Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas non plus de la pauvre femme de ménage qui dès demain signera un arrêt maladie et devra suivre une cure de médicament trop choqué par quelque chose quelles n'aurait pas du voir.

Fin.

* * *

Shiina : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

Bye'


End file.
